A Charmed Destiny
by scooter752
Summary: AU. Harry Potter has defeated Voldemort and is sent to San Fran. He will find love and friendship as well as evils has never thought existed. SuperHarry. I changed some of the ages of the characters so there ya go. read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine, none of it. Except the idea that is.

AN: I just had a dream about it and thought it was cool.

Summary: IT is 2000 and Harry has defeated Voldemort but none of his school friends survive. Albus Dumbledore sends him to the States where he is too find the charmed ones. This is AU in both worlds. ages are Harry-20, Phoebe-21, Piper-22, Prue-25. I know the ages are mixed up but its just to make it closer. sorry. will be a Harry and Piper romance. another super harry as well. so here goes.

Chapter 1: San Francisco

There he was, 20 years old and covered in the blood of his enemies as well as his friends. He is standing over the body of the man that killed his parents, the man that killed his friends. It was finally over, Harry Potter was finally free.

'Its over but what do I do now.' Harry thought to himself. Over the years Harry had trained mercilessly and he even found Excaliber. With the sword of Arthur at his side he became the most powerful wizard on the planet. He no longer needed a wand and to incant spells. His magic was thought based and almost nothing was impossible to him.

Albus was looking over survivors as he saw the backlash that was Voldemort's Death. Albus' heart wept for Harry. A boy, no a man that shouldered the weight of the world at such a young age. As Albus got everyone that survived to the medical wing of Hogwarts he went to Harry.

"Harry my boy, you did it. I never doubted you. My only wish is that you don't fall inward. Don't shut the World out. Embrace what you have gained freedom."

Harry could only look on with a tear in his eye. "Headmaster, there all gone. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville. The five that stood by my side through it all and they are gone." Harry couldn't take it anymore he fell to his knees and wept openly

"Harry, I would never make the mistake of thinking I know what you are going through right now. But I have been through the death of friends and I can tell you that it gets better. There will be people out there who will love you. You just have to open your heart to them. Now come my boy, I am guessing there is a very stern witch who would very much like to strap you to her medical bed for a few weeks." The twinkle in his eyes was mad.

Harry could only smile at Dumbledore's response. He knew he was fine but he looked like hell and Madame Pomfrey would never let him leave the hospital wing like this.

Dumbledore and Harry made their way up to the medical ward when Pomfrey saw him.

"Oh for heavens sake you look like you are wearing you blood on the outside. Get into bed this minute or I will be forced to use my wand to restrain you."

Harry just smiled, he knew that no one could force him to do anything. But he had come to know this woman over the years and knew that she was protective of the people she took care of. Even if it was from themselves.

"Yes, maam."

As Dumbledore saw Harry fall asleep he made his way back up to his office to rest. He reached the gargoyle and said the password, "Wheezes." He got to his desk and noticed all of the pictures that adorned it. Every single one was of Harry. Albus sat thinking of the boy that saved the world when shining blue orbs of light filled his office. When the light faded an old looking man was standing in front of him. There was something oddly familiar about him and then it came to him.

"Merlin, but you have been dead over a thousand years." Albus said was awe.

"Yes my boy I have but since then I have become an Elder. Think of us as Angels. I have come to tell you that Harry Potter is needed elseware."

No this couldn't be, Harry should be free. Albus would never let anything get in the way of his well earned freedom.

"Harry has completed his destiny and shall remain without burden for the rest of his life." Albus said with full certainty.

Merlin could only smile, "Yes my friend but Harry is meant for great things and he is needed. There are a group of wiccan witches who are in for the battle of there lives. They will need Harry and he will need them. They will provide him the love that he has lost and he will provide them the power that they need."

Merlin didn't mention the fact that one of the witches lost her love and was devasted beyond repair. This witch was destined for Harry and would bring about the most powerful union the world had ever seen.

"I promise you Albus, this will only make him stronger and he will receive the love that he deserves," Merlin said, "Remember the witches are in San Franciso." And with that blue orbs filled the room and Merlin was gone.

"I hope the boy will forgive me."

Harry laid resting and recuperating for over a week before Pomfrey let him out of the medical wing. Harry then made his way to Dumbledore's office and gave the password.

"Come in my boy, come in," said Albus with a smile.

"You wanted to see my sir, " said Harry humbly. 'This boy is the most reknowned wizard in the world and he calls me sir. He will never cease to amaze me.' thought Dumbledore and his smile grew wider.

"Yes I wanted to talk to you about where you would go next."

Harry looked confused but he knew that he wanted to get out of the country away from the people that raise him up as a savior or tear him down as the next dark lord.

"Ah...sir, I haven't thought of where I would go but I do know I want to get out of the country. I was thinking somewhere in the states."

Dumbledore could only smile. "Well my boy I have been told that the west coast is quite pleasant. I think San Francisco would be pleasant and I know some people in the area who could get you set up."

Harry was overwhelmed, "Thank you sir, I guess that would be good. Although in the states the drinking age is 21 so I will have to wait a couple of months for that." Harry gave Dumbledore a wink.

Albus gave a hearty chuckle that Harry hadn't heard in many years.

"Well if that is settled I will have all of your finances sent to a muggle bank. Don't worry it is run by a squib that I know. When you get there just ask for Lawrence. Here is the address." Dumbledore then slid Harry a piece of paper.

"Ah...Alright sir I guess I will be off to the states. When I get set up I will send you a letter."

With that Harry started on his journey to San Francisco. 


	2. The Charmed Ones

Disclaimer: Not mine at all

AN: Here is chapter 2 and I will try to keep writing as long as I can.

Chapter 2: The Charmed Ones

In San Francisco there lived three sisters and these three sisters were very close. Just two years ago they had found out something special. They fould out that they were witches. Prue could move things with her mind although it scrunched up her face to do so. Piper could freeze molecules and just got her ability to blow things up as well, though she couldn't control that one. Phoebe had premonitions, not the most amazing power but it came in handy from time to time.

But along with the good came the bad. When the powers manifested themselves in the sisters they became known to the underworld. A world of Demons, Warlocks, Dark Lighters, and more. They soon found themselves taking a crash couse on witchcraft and became known to the magical world as the charmed ones.

Prue lived life as a loner and rarely let anyone in. She worked at an auction house apprasing unique items of worth. She was the oldest of the sister and the most powerful.

Piper was the middle child and only wanted to be normal. She just recently bought quake and turned it into a club and was doing surprisingly well. But with all of the success came heart break. The man she was falling in love with was taken from her life because of silly rules. After that she fell inward and was inconsoleable. She overworked herself to keep the emotions from bubbling to the surface. Her job was keeping her from falling past the point of no return.

Phoebe was the youngest and the most carefree of the sisters. Though not very impressed with her own powers has dove in head first into being a witch. She studies the book of shadows almost constantly learning all she could. Although she didn't have the powers of the other two she sure could rhyme. She was exceptional at spell casting.

Piper was at the club going over receipts from the previous night. Oh how life sucks when you lose someone. She was barely keeping it together.

"With all the people we had here last night I'm going to need to hire another bartender." Piper said just as she heard a knock at the door.

Piper wondered who would be coming to the club this early. As she opened the door she saw a man that stood about 6' 1" tall and was very built. He had messy black hair that looked good on him and the most vibrant green eyes. She almost got lost in them and forgot that he was there.

"Uh...excuse me, miss..." said the man finally getting her attention, "Hello my name is Harry, and I'm new to the neighborhood. I have been looking around for jobs in the night club scene and I was told that your club was new and might need some help." The man had a hopeful smile that almost made her insides melt.

"Um...as a matter of fact I was just thinking about hiring another bartender because of the amount of customers that have been coming in. Follow me."

She led Harry into the club and showed him around. Harry became quite acclameted to the club and was a quick learner. She also noticed that his smile was infectious. But when she looked further into his eyes she could tell that there was sorrow there and loss.

"I'll have you know Harry that I'm pretty good at reading people and you seem like you have been through a lot. Your eyes seem so aged yet your what 21."

Harry's smile left his face. "I just recently lost a few friends. It was an accident. It was the reason I moved out here, a new start and all that. But enough about me tell me about yourself."

For the next hour Harry and Piper talked about their lives up until that point with the exeception of magic that is. Piper couldn't help but smile at him. He had this abiility to bring her out of the stupor she had been in since Leo left.

"So this Leo seems like a great guy, I am sorry he had to leave." Harry said sincerly.

"Yes, I was falling for him and then his job got in the way. I tell you if I ever get my hands on his boss I will strangle him."

Harry almost fell off his chair. He could feel the pain and sorrow coming off this woman.

"But that is the past and I can finally see myself moving on. So Harry I think I have taken enough of your time. I will see you tonight." Piper said with a wink.

Harry just smiled and nodded as he walked out the door.

Piper was on cloud nine. She had just met a guy who was kind, funny, thoughtful, and sweet. Not to mention he was normal and there was nothing magical about him.

As Piper pulled up the driveway of the manor she noticed that she was humming along with the radio. She just smiled again.

She opened the door to the manor still humming the last song she heard when Phoebe came running too her.

"I thought you would never get here, and why wasn't your phone on. I've had a premonition and there is an innocent to save."

"Well out with it what does he look like and where will he be." said Piper still with a smile on her face.

"Well have was pretty tall with messy black hair and had green eyes."

Pipers face paled, it couldn't be.

"The weird thing is I didn't see him die I just saw him at a bank that was about to be robbed. I did recognize one of the men that was robbing the place. He is a warlock."

"Well what are we waiting for, where is Prue." 


	3. Not so innocent

Discliamer: Not mine

AN: Here is chapter 3. How about some of ya give me a review tell me if you like it.

Chapter 3: Not so Innocent

Harry Potter had a smile on his face a mile wide as he walked to the Bank. He just got a job and met a beautiful woman. Now it was time to get his finances in order.

As he walked into First Security he saw some guards and fellow patrons waiting in line. As he stood there waiting he could only think about Piper and how she made his insides melt. Her beautiful eyes and her smile not to mention her gorgeous body. If he could only dream of her that would be enough for him. Harry was roused from his day dreams by a bank attendent.

"Uh...sir your next." said the teller as Harry emptied his head of the thoughts he was picturing.

"Yes, I was told to meet a..." Harry said looking down at a piece of paper, "Lawrence Maloney."

"Yes, sir he is in his office I will tell him you are here." The teller said as he made his way to the office of interest.

In five minutes the teller came back and lead Harry to Lawrence.

"Ah, you are Harry Potter. Albus has told me much about you. So you must be here to get your finances in order. Well let me start off with your monetary value. As of today you have Over 100 million dollars spread around our many banks." Seeing Harry confused Lawrence quickly stated, "That is because our banks can only insure so much money incase of a robbery so we spread it around. You will still have access to all of your money it will just be spread out."

Harry was in awe of how much money he had. He knew it was alot but he never thought to check it out.

"Um sir, I was wondering if by any chance you knew if P3, a night club, banked here."

"Lawrence quickly looked through his computer and found what he was looking for. "Yes, a loan was made out to Piper Halliwell for payment. She still has quite a way to go."

"Well could I just pay off the club and not let her find out until I'm ready. If she questions it just tell her that a benefactor saw the club and just wanted to help out. I don't want the money to find its way back to me."

Lawrence was shocked to see this kind of generosity in such a young man

"Uh...well I don't see why that would be a problem. Actually I have an idea, I could add the money to her savings account when she thinks she paying the loan off."

Harry could only smile, he only hoped that she would like the gift when he told her.

For the next thirty minutes Harry and Lawrence worked their magic and set up an account for Piper that would deposit her loan checks. Everything went off without a hitch.

As Lawrence led Harry out into the lounge Harry saw something that made him cautious. Three men with trench coats and another with a business suit.

"Lawrence I think you should call the police, there is going to be a robbery soon."

Piper was frantic, "Where is Prue we need to get working on this right away."

Phoebe could tell something was wrong with her sister and decided to go for it, "Is something wrong Piper, you seem a little amped up."

"I know the innocent, I met him this morning at the club. He is so sweet and Handsome and he is my new bartender so I can't have him dying now can I."

Phoebe had to hold back a smirk. Never had she seen Piper act this way about a guy. It was usually her that went head over heels. Piper was usually the cautious one.

The Door opened to the manor and Prue walked in and Piper nearly assaulted her.

"Where have you been we have an innocent to save." Piper almost yelled.

"Settle down, Piper I just got done with work. How come no one called me." Piper then looked at phoebe with anger in her eyes.

"You didn't call her, what if she had to work late. Har...I mean the innocent needs our help."

Prue didn't miss the slip up and dove in, "Who is Har and why didn't you finish the name. Do you know the innocent already."

Piper blushed and said, "That isn't the point, Phoebe what bank was it."

"First Security, the same one you got the loan from for P3."

"Alright I will drive."

It took 15 minutes to get to the bank which is a shock because it should have taken a half hour. Phoebe and Prue were a little scared to let go of the 'Oh shit' handles.

Piper was the first one to notice the four men, three of which had trench coats on, walk into the bank.

"There they are, and there is Har...I mean the innocent. We have to hurry."

Just as they were about to walk in behind the men, the sisters heard sirens coming up the street. They decided to sit and watch to see if anything went wrong.

Though what they saw did not help. The man in the suit turned around and in broad daylight threw a fireball at the cop cars and watched them blow up.

Piper almost fainted when she saw what happened next. The three men in trench coats pulled out machine guns and started threatening the tellers inside. Piper saw Harry get to the ground and she almost wept at the fear of losing another guy she got close to.

Harry went to the floor with the rest of customers trying to think of a way out of this situation. He saw the guy throw what looked to be a fire ball. 'He must be an elemental like me' Harry thought to himself. Then a plan came to him, "Lawrence I'm going to put you all to sleep and then take care of the crooks.

With a snap of his fingers and a bright light everyone but the crooks fell asleep even the tellers.

Harry then stood up and found three guns pointed at him.

"whoa, whoa there guys. I am giving you a chance to get out of here with your dignity or even your lives. Turn around and get out of here before you do anything you will regret."

The three me looked confused that this man, who was unarmed, was threatening them.

The leader decided that words would do no good and decided to shoot.

Harry saw this coming and held out his hand and stopped the bullet in mid air. He then summoned their guns out of their hands and towards a wall. Then pointing his left hand the three muggles were bound and gagged.

Piper couldn't believe her eyes. Harry this normal guy, or she thought was normal, stopped a bullet with his bare hand. and then gagged the robbers with just a thought. She then noticed that the fourth guy walked into the bank. She knew this was no warlock, it was a demon.

Harry saw the fourth come into the bank figured he was the brains, so talking might work with this guy.

"I'm giving you a chance to walk away right now," said Harry hoping he wouldn't have to fight with so many witnesses around.

"Oh, how touching. You try to be honorable and let me leave. Well I am just going to have to be cruel and take you life."

With this he let loose a fire ball straight at Harry. Only Harry didn't move.

Piper had to take her chance. She ran into the bank and froze the place. Only Harry didn't freeze.

Harry then saw what he never thought he would. The entire room was frozen in a body bind, even the fire ball was stuck in mid-air.

Then he finally saw who did it. It was Piper and she was running at him. When she got to him she jumped into his arms. Harry was so confused, not because she froze the area but because she was hugging him. He then saw two other females walk into the bank and one caused the fireball to fly back at the guy who threw it. When it hit him he screamed in agony and burst into dust. Harry was floored, she just killed that guy.

"Oh Harry I was so worried about you. How come you didn't tell me you were a witch. Never mind you safe, how did you learn that magic."

"I'm not a witch, I'm a wizard. And how did you freeze the room."

"Well thats easy, I'm a witch." 


	4. Explanations

Disclaimer: Not mine

AN: Chap 4 is here. come on guys just a few reviews.

Chapter 4: Explanations

"I think this is a conversation for another time." Harry then snapped his fingers again and everyone that was asleep was awakened. He then snapped again and there was a bright light.

"I just obliviated their memories. They shouldn't remember a thing about us. I think that is our cue to leave." Harry quickly led the ladies out of the bank and to his car. "Follow me to my house and we can talk about what just happened."

Harry got into his car and noticed that Piper got in with him. She then turned to the others and said, "I'll see you there."

Both of the other women laughed.

"Well this is an interesting day, first I meet you at your club and then I find out you are a witch. Just to get things clear your not one of those warty witches who likes to eat children." Said Harry with little smirk on his face.

"I'll have you know that this appearance is no illusion and yes I am a good witch...who only occaisionally eats children." She said with a smile on her face, which Harry smiled back too.

The drive went by smoothly and Piper could swear that the drive was familiar. They talked more comfortably and when the car stopped Piper looked around and saw the same neighborhood that she lived in.

"Well here we are." Harry said pointing up to a huge victorian manor. It was just down the street from where she lived.

"This is weird, That is my house right down there," She said pointing to the Manor.

With a smile on his face his just said, "Well I guess were neighbors." The last part he said with a little wink.

The other car pulled up behind them and the two got out.

Harry then said, "Welcome to my humble abode. Please follow me."

All the ladies looked awestruck at the house as they followed Harry inside.

"Dobby, we have guests." Piper almost screamed when she saw the little elf pop out of nowhere.

"Dobby, is sorrys for scaring master Harry's friend."

Harry then spoke up to calm their nerves, "No apologly needed Dobby, Piper this is Dobby. He is a house elf that followed me from England."

"Dobby wouldn't let the great Harry Potter leave without his Dobby." The house elf said with determination.

"No he wouldn't. Could you get us some refreshments please Dobby."

Dobby popped out and Harry led them into the living room.

"WEll I think that introductions are in order. My name is Harry Potter. I already know that beautiful Piper but who are these other radiant beauties."

Piper took the reins of the conversation and spoke, "These are my sisters, Prue and Phoebe." Pointing to them in the order they were introduced. "And we are the Charmed Ones."

Harry looked on confused. To his knowledge he was one of two people who was known by an alias. Those being the Boy-who-lived and You-know-who.

"The Charmed Ones what does that mean. Where did you go to school."

Now it was the sisters turn to be confused, "We didn't go to school. We just got our powers two years ago."

Harry couldn't believe it. Harry had been magical all his life and he had to go to school to learn how to use it. "That can't be right. I have been magical all my life and I had to go to school to learn how to use it. Where are your wands. How do you cast spells."

"Wands." This time Phoebe was the first to speak. We don't need wands for spells watch, "Let this man see, what we can do with the power of three, turn his pants blue, to show him what we can do."

White swirlly light travelled around him and his pants turned blue from the original khaki.

"Well an eye for an eye I guess." Harry waved his hand and Pipers clothes turned into a beautiful gown. Harry had to admit it looked good on her.

The three ladies couldn't talk because there mouths were open and the tongues hit the floor.

"That was incredible, what else can you do." Harry then proceeded to break the tv and then to everyones amazement repair it with just a wave of his hand.

"Well I see that you ladies would like a seat." He then conjured up three leather recliners out of thin air, again to the amazement of the three sisters. Piper was still blushing from the dress she was wearing.

Harry then proceeded to tell them his entire life's story. Everything from growing up with the Dursley's to going to school at Hogwarts. He even told them about Voldemort and how he defeated him. The three sisters were barely sitting on the recliners when Harry finally finished.

"What a life." Said Phoebe

Piper could be seen with a few tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry about your parents Harry. We too lost our mother when we were young."

Prue just nodded trying to digest that story.

"Well like you said an eye for an eye." Phoebe then told their story. Everything from their mother to Grams. Even binding their powers. "That is why we got them two years ago. Our Grams died and so the binding wore off." She continued the story about the book of shadows. That is when Harry got confused. They started talking about demons and whitelighters.

"That is what threw the fireball at you. He was a demon, that is why I killed it." Said Prue sensing that he was confused and needed proof.

Piper then told Harry about the source. "He is called the source because he is the source of all evil. He rules the underworld and he has been trying to kill us since we got our powers. The book of shadows has been passed down in our family for hundreds of years. It has information on a ton of demons that our ancestors faced. We even add some to it when it needs to be updated."

Harry, like the girls during his story, was on the edge of his seat. He was hearing a story of a different type of magic. and it was exhilirating.

"So if you can do anything with a spell why don't you use it all the time." Said Harry.

"We can't because of personal gain. We can only use are magic if its to correct something that magic did or to defend an innocent."

"Oh, well if you need something with magic let me know, mine doesn't work that way." Harry then yawned and said, "well its been a long day and I have to work tonight. So I will see you ladies another time," pointing to Prue and Phoebe, "And I will see you later tonight." He said to Piper gently grabbing her hand and kissing it.

Prue and Phoebe were the first to leave but Piper lingured. "It was great to meet you." She said hoping that it wasn't just a big dream.

Harry felt a wave of confidence flow through him and quickly spoke to Piper before she left, "Piper do you think...um...that you would...want to go to...dinnerwithme." He said the last part so fast she didn't catch it.

"What was that last part." She said witha smile.

"Dinner with me tomorrow." Harry said pleadingly.

"I would love too. I'll even were this gown." She said with an even bigger smile on her face as she went up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Harry could only stand there befuddled as he felt the spot where she kissed his cheek.

"I think I am going to like San Fran." 


	5. proposal

Disclaimer: Not Mine

AN: Here is chapter 5. We jump ahead a year with some flashbacks.

Chapter 5: Proposal

It had been a year to the day since Harry had taken Piper out to dinner. More precisely made her dinner. Today would mark there one year anniversary. Harry had something special planned. See earlier in the week he had booked her club for this day. She tried to deny it saying she was busy but Harry pulled it off. Harry even got a string quartet to play. Harry just needed to get them into the club before Piper got there. See tonight was special, tonight Harry was going to propose. Each time he thought how happy he was he would think back to that first date.

FLASHBACK

Harry's hands were sweating so much he had to wash them multiple times. He had never been this nervous before in all of his life. Come to think about it, he probably would have rather faced Voldemort again. He had planned everything out. He and Dobby made a candle lit dinner, he had soft jazz playing in the background and he had her favorite movie Gone with the wind.(AN: Who knows if thats true buts its my story.)

Harry was hoping to suprise Piper with a home cooked meal. He knew her passion for cooking and thought that it would mean more to her. As the clock crept closer to 8:00 he made his way to his car. His plan was to pick her up and then blindfold her so that it was be a suprise. He would then drive around and bring her back to his place.

Everything had gone to plan. He brought her to his front door and let her in. She commented on the music and Harry said that he got the entire place.

"Harry that is too much, you shouldn't have." Piper said outraged that he went so far.

"Don't worry it was no more expensive then it would have been eating at my place. I know the guy who owns it." Harry said with a smille that she couldn't see.

He then led her to the table and before he set her down he took the blindfold off.

She was amazed. She saw to table setting, the beautiful meal, and heard the music playing in the background. She could have kissed him right there but held her emotions back.

"This is wonderful Harry, I didn't know you could cook." She said barely keeping in her utter joy.

"Well it wasn't all me, Dobby insisted on helping." Harry said. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was even more beautiful then the day before.

"Well shall we eat milady." Harry said as he pulled out Pipers chair

"I do believe we should good sir." Piper giggled.

Dinner seem to fly by. The meal was wonderful and the conversation equally so. Harry wanted to know everything he could about Leo.

"I know it must be hard for you and I want you to know that I would never want to replace the love you felt for him. I just think it would be good for you to get it off your chest. and I'm here to listen.

Piper believed him and told him how they met and when she found out he was a whitelighter. She told Harry how the Elders assigned him to a new witch.

"He said he could never see me again. He even told me I would find someone esle. Up unil now I would never have believed him." Piper said as a tear leaked from her eye.

Harry noticing her pain thought that he should change the subject.

"Well milady the night is not over yet. I did some digging from certain unamed sources and found out that your favorite movie is Gone with the Wind. So here I am with a Big screen TV and a copy of said movie. Would be kind enough to watch it with me." He said with a charming smile that could melt the polar ice caps.

"I would love to, my good sir."

As the movie progressed Harry got more and more confident. Luckily it was a long movie. Towards the end of the movie Harry finally put his arm around Piper and she leaned into his chest. At that point Harry felt complete. And so did Piper.

The movie ended but neither Harry nor Piper wanted to let go. Hours passed and they just talked until it was finally time for the walk home.

Harry led her back to her place hand in hand. when they got to the front door Piper fumbled with the keys.

'What is taking him so long, why isn't he kissing me' she thought as she dropped them on the ground.

Harry finally took the initiative and pulled her into his arms. His lips pressed against hers and fireworks went off in his head. The Kiss got deeper and more passioniate. Piper quickly opened the door and pulled Harry inside. Harry lifted Piper into his arms and listened to her directions to her room.

When he got into her room he gently laid her on the bed and locked and silenced the room. From there Harry was in heaven.

END FLASHBACK

Everything was working out Harry was in his suit with a bouquet of roses. The string quartet playing in the background. A beautiful dinner set on the table and an engagement ring in his pocket.

He was getting nervous when he heard the door to the club unlock. Moment of Truth.

oaoaooaoaoaoao

Piper's day was going to hell. It was her one year anniversary with Harry and some moron rented her club for the day. What pissed her off was that he wouldn't take no for an answer. So she had to reschedule dinner with Harry.

'I could tell he was so bummed.' she thought as she made her way to the club's entrance. She slid the key into the door and open it to reveal rose pedal on the floor leading down the stairs. She followed them until what she saw nearly made her cry. There standing in front of a table of food was Harry wearing a stunning suit. His hair was done to perfection and his eyes sparkled like no other.

"I hope you don't mind I rented this club for someone very special." He said with that charming smile he only gave her.

"No not at all, I just hope this someone special is worth all of this." She said pointing to the decorated room.

"Oh no you got it all wrong, I just hope that this small token of love is enough for my love." He said with all seriousness.

She couldn't hold back the tears any longer, "Oh Harry it is wonderful. I love you so much." She ran over to him and kissed him with all the love she could muster.

"Well I'm glad, because the lady who rented me this place really wanted me to reschedule. I had to work really hard to get it booked." This time he said it with a crooked smile.

From there the night progressed as it should until it got to the revalations part.

"Piper, you mean the world to me. This last year has been the best of my life. I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for you. That is why I am going to come clean. Oh nooo its nothing bad...I hope. Do you remember the day that I met you. Well after that you know that I went to the bank. The reason I was there was because I was seeing where I was financially. Well to make a long story short My parents were quite wealthy and when they died I inherited anything. You have to know that I would give it all back if I could bring my parents back. But since I can't I figured the next best thing would be to spoil someone rotten. Well The day at the bank I found out that you banked here so to make another long story short, I payed your loan off and those payments you have been making were set up into an account for you later. I am telling you this because I believe that I love you more than anything in the world and I thought you should know."

Harry looked on with heavy anticipation waiting for Piper to say something.

"Harry you shouldn't have done that. It was a lot of money. It was too..."

"Before you say anything just know that the money I used didn't even scratch the surface. In fact, I have already made it back with interest. And just know that I would buy the moon for you if it meant that you were happy."

"Oh Harry, it doesn't take me much to be happy. Just a great man and a great family and I have both of those things." She said tears flowing now.

Harry could barely keep from screaming out his love for her. But he kept it inside.

"As you know it is our one year anniversary and I thought that that deserves a gift." Harry then pulled out a small box and bent down on one knee, "Piper Halliwell, will you make me the happiest man on this Earth and be my wife."

"Yes, Yes I would." 


	6. To vanquish the Source

Disclaimer: Not Mine

AN: Well here is chapter 6, tell me what you think.

Chapter 6: To Vanquish the Source.

Harry could hold it in anymore. He quickly put the ring on Piper's finger and then pulled her into his arms. He kissed her and it felt like all of his problems were gone. It was just him and Piper.

"Lets go tell your sisters. They will want to know what you said." said Harry.

"They knew, I can't believe that. Phoebe kept a secret. That has to be a first."

"I will have you know that she kept it for over a week. She even helped me pick out a ring." Harry replied trying to defend his future sister in law.

"Well she is not known for keeping secrets, she couldn't even keep Prue's suprise party a secret and we didn't tell her about it until two days before." said Piper laughing.

Harry, still holding onto Piper, apparated them back to the manor. Prue and Phoebe were both there waiting at the dining room table.

"Well out with it, what did she say." Shouted Phoebe barely able to get a handle on her excitement.

Piper just lifted her left hand to show off the ring on her finger. "Of course I said yes, I love him to death." She said pulling Harry into a kiss.

"Ok thats enough, I just had dinner and I don't need to throw it up." gagged Prue as she made a fake wretching sound.

"You're just jealous that beat you to the alter, or at least I will." PiPer said while sticking her tongue out.

"I must say, you girls do a great impression of a couple of five year olds." Harry said quickly throwing up his shield.

"oooooh...I know your shield holds up when I try to blow you up but that won't stop me from trying." said Piper as she smacked his arm.

Harry play acted that it hurt and Piper gave him a kiss. "Works everytime." He Said with a smile.

Prue was the first to give out congradulatory hugs and when she was done with Harry Phoebe was next. When she hugged him she got a premonition

'It was in the manor and the same four were in the living room. Everyone was wearing the same clothes which led her to believe that it would happen sometime tonight. They were all siting and talking about where the wedding would be when a man in a black trench coat and a burned face flamed into the living room. Harry quickly threw the ladies back behind him and threw up a shield to block the entire group. Piper saw this and quickly tried to help Harry, while doing this she left the safety of the shield. the man saw this and threw a fire ball at her. Harry went pale and quickly stepped in front of the fire ball letting go of his shield in the process. He was dusted and a crying Piper watched as the man flamed them all.'

Phoebe snapped out of it with tears in her eyes. "Phoebe whats wrong," said Harry noticing his crying friend.

"The Source is coming, tonight. In my premonition you saved Piper but you were hit with a fire ball."

"Its okay, just stay calm. I can get into your head and see what you see. Then I will know what to do."

Harry went in to retrieve the memory and saw what went wrong. Piper left the shield to help and the Source took advantage.

"Listen to me Phoebe, I saw what went wrong and I will be ready for it." He comforted her and then she proceeded to tell the other sisters about the premonition.

Piper was frantic, "Of all the days to attack he has to pick the day I get engaged. I swear If you get yourself killed Harry I will bring you back and kill you myself."

Harry took her in his arms again and whispered in her ear, "Not the gods themselves could keep me from marrying you."

This seemed to sedate her and they all went to prepare themselves for the attack.

Harry left a few wards and even put up a strong anti-Apparition ward to see if it would stop him from flaming in. It did not. The source flamed in around the exact same spot. Harry was ready and put a shield up in front of the sisters. Harry was an elemental but he didn't know if he could contol Hell fire. The fire ball came in and from behind his shield he snuffed out the flame. 'Well that is good news' thought Harry as he prepared to attack. First he took down his anti-apparition field and whipped out his hand sending a reducto curse at the man. The guy exploded into what seemed like hundreds of bees buzzing around

"Piper, you and your sister get up stairs and get those crystals in place I will get him up there." He said and gave her a kiss to calm her nerves.

"Okay, but remember what I said."

The sisters went up stairs while Harry waited form the man to become one.

"Are you going to take all day, I just proposed to by girlfriend and we would really like to celebrate." Harry said while forming a ball of fire in his right hand.

"You see, I've dealt with your kind before. You think your invincible and you go into a fight all half cocked and underestimate your opponent. At this time Harry threw the fire ball but once it reach the buzzing bees he held it there and spread the flame.

The Source lay on the ground smoking from being burnt.

Trying for the element of surprise he quickly hurled an energy ball at Harry. To his surprise Harry just dissapeared and reappered behind him. Harry quickly grabbed the source and disapparated to the attic.

When they both landed in the room Harry quickly apparated to Piper and Prue let the crystals fall from the ceiling. The Source was trapped.

"Okay ladies it is up too you now. Bring it home."

The three sisters quickly spoke the words, "Sisters three, unite in this hour, With the magic of Good we invoke, Rend this Evil from it's power, End his reign in eternal smoke!"

The source began smoking and cried out in Pain and soon he was dust on the floor.

The Source had been vanquished and the Sisters couldn't be happier.

AN: I know that was too easy but now I can get to what I want to write and that is a break from demons the underworld is in tatters with all the demons vying for power. They will come back just in a few years time. Please let me know what you think. 


End file.
